Que lloro!
by Maru-Potter-Cullen-18
Summary: Y lo entendí, Por más que quisiera no me amarías Bella, por más que diera todo de mí, vos diste todo de vos por él...


**Bueno Hola Soy Maru, La historia es mía ¡!**

**Los Personaje son de Mayer, obvio ella fue la genia que los creo….**

Era un día normal en Fork, como costumbre llovía, y se sentía la humedad…

En una playa cerca de Fork, llamada La Push, se encuentran dos jóvenes sentados a la orilla de la playa, jóvenes que han pasado demasiadas cosas juntos, jóvenes que fueron grandes amigos, pero que cada día se van alejando mas.

¿Quieren saber por qué?, Es un clásico, pero por eso no duele menos, el se enamoro de ella, y ella ama desesperadamente a su novio, que la dejo por meses y ahora vuelve arrepentido.

El no la entiende, Edward la hizo sufrir, la lastimo como nadie, la convirtió en una muñeca rota, que el poco a poco iba arreglando, que poco a poco lograba que sonriera, que volviera ser Bella, no esa sombra de lo que fue, en eso que ese Chupasangre la convirtió.

Y duele, duele mucho ver como ella, lo perdono, como le da su amor, ese que tanto desea pero se le es negado, y quiere odiarla, odiarla para sacarse ese dolor, esa tristeza que lo consume poco a poco…

**Quédate un momento así**

**No mires hacia mí**

**Que no podre aguantar**

**Si clavas tu mirada que me llena el cuerpo**

**Y me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar**

-Bella, susurre

-¿Qué pasa Jake? Pregunto ella, ¿Por qué me esquivas, porque no me miras a los ojos?..

_No me mires Bella, no me reproches cosas, por favor no me mires a los ojos, que me cuesta hablar, que no te voy a poder decir que me quiero alejar de vos, que quiero que ya no seamos amigos_

-Tu lo sabes Bella, lo sabes bien dije– Es mejor que no nos veamos mas respondí con todo el dolor de su alma.

-N-no Jake tu eres mi mejor amigo, eres mi puerto seguro no me puedes hacer esto… Estás loco no me podes dejar de ser mi amigo, sos mi mejor amigo, por favor no me alejes…

**Tal vez pienses que estoy loco**

**Y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar**

**Pero si no te explico lo que llevo**

**Dentro no vas a entender cuando**

**Me veas llorar**

-Bella yo no quiero ser tu amigo, no quiero ser ese que te consuela cuando estas mal con Edward, yo quiero ser a quien tu ames, quiero que me amas que yo a vos, pero sé que eso no es posible asique será mejor que no nos vemos mas, le explique con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

**Nunca**

**Me sentí tan solo como cuando ayer**

**De pronto lo entendí mientras callaba**

**La vida me dijo a gritos que**

**Nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí**

_Dolió entenderlo, dolió saber que no tenia oportunidad con vos, que amabas a Edward más que a tu vida pese a todo lo que te había hecho, y lo peor de todo, es que no lo comprendí por mi mismo me lo tuvo que gritar Leah , arta de mi actitud depresiva_

**Y me explicaba que el amor es una cosa**

**Que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego**

**Si lo fuerzas se marchita**

**Sin tener principio llega a su final**

_Flash Back_

_-Arta me tenes Jacob, entendelo no te quiere me grito Leah después de una ronda de vigilancia que teníamos que hacer juntos._

_-Cállate Leah, precisamente vos me lo venís a decir le conteste gritando enfadado._

_- Si Jacob, por ser precisamente yo, es que te lo dijo, entiendo tu dolor, y entiendo que no quieras renunciar, pero es lo mejor, ella ama a esa Sanguijuela, Y por más que lo intentes no va amarte porque si lo fuerzas no funciona , sin tener principio llega a su final Jake me respondió con lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas_

_-No me podes decir eso le conteste, no podes pedir que lo entienda cuando vos no lo has aceptado, cuando todavía le tienes rencor a Emily y a Sam por lo que paso._

_- Yo si lo acepte Jake, yo no tengo esperanza de volver con Sam, porque sé que por más que lo ame, que por más que patalee y llore, el no me va a volver a amar, Aléjate de ella Jake, tú que tienes la oportunidad aléjate de ella, mírame a mí, tengo que verlo todos los días, tengo que ser la ex-novia despechada, que no lo deja ser feliz… Pero nadie lo entiende Jake, era el amor de mi vida y mi casi hermana, esa que me felicito cuando le dije que había conseguido al hombre de mis sueños, que me deseo buena suerte, pero que lo vio y me lo quito, si tal vez ella no quiso , pero el dolor sigue acá, Doliendo como el primer día…_

_- Gracias Leah, le conteste con llorando, gracias por hacerme entender, pero como duele Leah como duele, ante, por lo menos tenía la esperanza ahora ni eso…_

_- Algún día lo vamos a superar Jake, algún día vamos a volver a amar me contesto, para luego marcharse corriendo._

_Fin Flash Black _

-Y lo entendí, Por más que quisiera no me amarías Bella, por más que diera todo de mí, vos diste todo de vos por él. Y dolía como la puta madre pero lo entendí. Le dije a punto de llorar

**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**

**Que si me tocas se quema mi piel**

**Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender**

-Jake me dijo ella llorando,

-Ahora vas a comprender, porque no quiero verte, porque quiero borrar esta época de mi vida, tal vez puedas entender que me duelen tus abrazos, que me duele tener cerca, le dije levantándome y empezando a caminar, para que no vea que estaba llorando

**Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver**

**Que lloro por ti**

**Que lloro sin ti**

**Que ya entendí**

**Que no eres para mí**

**Y lloro**

-Perdón Jake, por favor perdóname, me dije ella con la voz quebrada por el llanto.

_No lo soporte y le di un abrazo, el ultimo abrazo, ya lo había entendido, pero no por eso me deja de doler. _

-Adiós Bella, adiós Amor le dije en susurro.

_Y la vi irse y llore, llore como tonto porque lo había entendido, porque ese adiós me dolió en el alma, porque por más que comprendí que Bella no era para mí, que ella decidió ser de él, que lo eligió a él, eso no borraba el amor que siento por ella. _

_Di un salto y me transforme, dejando atrás a Jacob Black, dejando atrás el amor que tengo Por Bella Swan, dejando atrás los sentimientos…_

**Fin**


End file.
